conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Molivianic
General information Molivianic is the oldest known language in Molive'ane'a, and is the language from which all other languages draw. It is the official language of the elders, and the official language of commerce, science, air travel, and the kingdom of Molive'ane'a. It is spoken by about 1.9 billion as a first language, 4.1 billion as a second language, and 1.9 billion as a third or later language. Note, the history of the language spelled out here, and the history of the language as it relates to the conlang world found on here do conflict. Go by what is found here. Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphthongs Ai : /aɪ/ Alphabet AA'BB'DEE'FGG'HICLMNOPRSS'TVWJ'( aa'bb'cdee'fgg'hiclmnoprss'tvwj') CcCh'Sh' (ccch'hs') Ai (ai) Words and Stress The smallest possible syllable, or word in some cases, is a vowel with a ˆ on it (î, ô). The most number of consonants allowed next to each is three, and they must be followed by ë' or ä'. Other than, there are very few rules about syllables and words in Molivianic Stress follows these rules: if there is a vowel is ˆ, it is the stressed vowel. If that does not exist in a sentences, then the first vowel with ´ carries the stress. Otherwise the first vowel carries the stress. Note that in words that have diphthongs, or vowels that appear in pairs, the first vowel always carries the stress. The phrase "ine," has a slightly different pronunciation, it is pronounced /ain/, with a long i and a silent e. Grammar Molivianic is SVO oriented, most of the time. A subject acts on an object rhough a verb. In commands, it becomes VSO. (Verb, subject, command). In the passive voice, it becomes OVS Verbs Voices: Active, Passive Moods: Indicative, Subjunctive, "Descriptive," Imperative. Irregular Verbs: nó'ret (to be), b'éch'et (to go), páwet (to have). Negating a verb: add osh'n before the verb (i.e. osh'n e'te'tóta'vn, Don't do ___). osh'n is also the word for no in general. When conjugation, the last 2 letters (usually "et") drop, similar to conjugations in Spanish. All verbs will have a consonant at the end of the stem after et is dropped, even if the stem has to change. Conjugations are added to the end after the "et" drops off. Verbs in the subjunctive, in addition to requiring a suffix, require a prefix to show what aspect of the subjunctive is being used. *Some verbs only differ by accents. The verb to do is regular, te'tótet *Note that unlike in English the progressive/continuous tense in Molivianic does not require a form of the verb to be **Reflexive verbs also require a pronoun, which is discussed in a later secion The descriptive mood is an extra mood in Molivianic, and serves a distinct purpose, that is to desribe an object. Here is one describing means. You use the descriptive to describe the attributes of an object, i.e. The stool is tall. The car is red. It is also used to describe temperature, (It is hot outside, The food is hot), and time (500 years ago, It is currently 5:00 clock). You do not use it to describe emotions, or the state of something that doesn't have to to with temperature. The boy is tired would not fall under the descriptive mood. Comparisons, use the indicative mood. One slight note, any verb that doesn't start with a consonant is irregular in the subjunctive mood. In the subjunctive tense, the prefixes listed are equivalent to saying "I wish/hope/desire." To change the prefixes to say things like "You wish/hope/desire, " refer to the following table. Change the first letter of the prefix to the letter in the table. Note how they all have accents Nouns, Pronouns and Noun Declensions Noun Construction Nouns are split up into thre "classes." The magical, natural and artificial classes. Each of these classes has a special root that each word in the class. Nouns are then build in the following way Modifiers are used to specify the noun. They are the differene between a man and a cat. They both are in the natural class, so the root is the same. Thus, modifiers are used to differenitate the nouns. Human, non declined, is nilsnë'poti. ilsnë' is the root, and poti is the modifier Cat, non declined, is silsnë'posmi. ilsnë' is the root, and posmi is the modifier. The roots without a modifier also have a meaning. me'smo is magic, non declined. pilsnë' is nature, non declined. pufpo' ''is house, non declined. Noun Declension In Molivianic, nouns decline according to gender, number, case in that order. The following tables show the noun declensions. The artifical class only has one gender, similar to the neuter gender in several other languages. Noun definitions are derived the articles placed before the noun. Nouns decline in 8 main cases, the declensions for which are listed below. An example of a fully declined noun is: ''nilsnë'potinoste'tflë'pine'. nilsnë'poti ''is the noun before declension, ''noste' i'''ndicates that it is a male,' 'tflë indicates there is only one, and ''pine' indicates that it is the subject of the verb. A few nouns in Molivianic decline irregularly. These are the nouns that do not have a modifier: me'smo, pilsne', ''and ''pufpo'. The following tables show the declensions for those words. Below is the table for the irregular noun declensions - case. In Molivianic words tend to be very long. Pronouns and Declensions Pronoun declensions follow this rule: Take the first to letters of the corresponding noun declension in the natural class If they are both consonants, add an e' to the end. If want to say "Man does it," it becomes "nilsnë'potinoste'tflë'pine' ''fletinotfe'pre''te'tóta'pém." The declensions for ''fletinotfe'pre'. fleti is the root, no marks masculinity (''no ''is the first part of noste), tfe' marks that it is singular, and ''pre marks the case (pre' ''is the first part of ''pre'f). The first to letters keep the pronunciation of the first two letters in the original noun declension. For example, pi is pronounced /pai/ as opposed to /pI/, because pine' is /pain/. Direct object pronouns (accusative case) are attatched to the front of the verb, indirect object pronouns (dative case) are attatched to end '''of the verb Reflexive pronouns are used when the object and subject are the same. Reflexive pronouns agree in number and person, but not in case or gender, with the subject of the sentence. Reflexive pronouns are attatched to the '''end of the verb. Molivianic is pro-drop, in the 1st '''and '''2nd '''person. It is not in the third. Declensions can be abbreviated by only using the first two letters of each declension. Proper nouns (titles, places, people, etc) do not need to be declined. Proper Nouns Proper nouns decline using only '''case in Molivianic. All Proper nouns, except for names of living things, are part of the artifical class. To decline a proper noun, you add the declension for case before the noun. For example, if I want to say Jack is yellow, Jack in this case is the subject so it becomes: Pine' Jack nó'rimpa le'sisni. '' ''Jack nom is desc 3rd pres. yellow masculine singular. Jack is the subject, so the nominative case must be added to Jack. Another example, I am giving it to Jack. Fletinotfe'pre'sle'numn puvn Jack. '' ''Lit: It masc sing acc I am giving indic 1st cont. to Jack dat. I am giving it to Jack. Adjectives and Adverbs Articles Nouns do not decline according to definitness, and instead use articles to do so instead. Articles agree with nounds in number and gender, but do not agree in class, unless they are in the Artifical class. Neuter is used for nouns in the Aritifical class. A complete sentence in Molivianic would look something like this "sne'n nilsnë'potinoste'tflë'pine' fletinofte'pre'aste'te'tótufbe'." "abr. sne'n nilsnë'potinotfe'pi fleitnofe'pre'aste'te'tótufbe'." Lit. The man hopes does it. '' ''Imp. The man hopes he does it. The man masc sing nom it masc sing acc do subj-hope 3rd sim Other adjectives agree with nouns in number and gender, but do not have to agree with nouns in case or class. The table of adjective declensions is listed below. The example is le'si, or yellow. Adverbs agree in number and person with the verb. Below is the declension table. The example is raise', or quick Adjectives come after the nouns the modify, while adverbs come before the verb they modify. sne'n ''nilsnë'potinoste'tflë'pine' le'sisni ''rasie's'ar ''fletinopre'te'tóta'pem. '' Lit: The man yellow quickly it did. Imp: The yellow man did it quickly. '' There are no irregular adjective or adverb declensions. Demonstratives Molivianic has 3 words for "that." Demonstrative adjectives agree in number and gender with the noun they are referring. ''"E'li'pit pufpo'stuccufe's"'' "These houses." Comparatives Comparitives are slightly different from their English counterparts. Instead of using things like "more than," or "less than," Molivianic adds a suffix to adjectives instead. Adjectives must first decline in number and gender, then the suffix is added after the declension. While there are many different suffixes for many different comparisons, the for most common are listed below. When using a comparative, the normal word order is flipped. The adjective goes before the noun. The noun that is being compared is declined in the dative case. This house is more yellow than that house "E'lipi ''pufpo'flnë'ccufe's no'sa'pém le'sipile' pufpo'flnë'ccufaist.'' This neut sing house neut sing nom is ind 3rd simp. more yellow than than neut sing house neut sing dat. Superlatives Superlatives follow the exact same structure as comparatives, the only difference is the suffixes on the adjectives. Gerunds, Participles, and Other extra Parts of Speech Because Molivianic does not use a participle + form of to be to express the continous form of a verb, forming a gerund in Molivianic is different than forming a gerund in English. The gerund form changes according to case. Forming a gerund is slightly different in that infinitive part of a verb, et does not drop off, but is instead used to form the gerund. The example is re'ne'set, ''to read. ''Gerunds are '''not put into a class. Note the stem change in the passive voice. This occurs in all gerunds. et ''--> ''ot. '' Irregular gerunds: While most gerunds in Molivianic are regular, a few are not, most notable me'let, to eat. In the Active voice, me'let --> mo'set In the Passive voice, me'let --> mo'sot. To form a participle, do the following steps. Take the verb, and conjugate in the approprate tense. Keep only the first two leters of the conjugation, then add ''ti to the end of the word. You can then decline it in the sentence as needed. Past Participle of re'ne'set: re'ne'set --> re'ne'súcola --> re'ne'súcti. Numbers Numbers in Molivanic are formed almost in the same way in Molivianic, the only difference is the actual names of the numbers. These are the basic digits in Molivianic. The powers of ten up 10 10^9 are list below. 10,423 = O'la Ola' E'le' O'lo E'la O'la E'lé'. To express numbes bigger than 999,999,999,999, you start combining smaller powers of ten. For example, ten trillion could be represented as O'la O'le O'le (10 million million) It could also be represented as O'la O'la Ol'e (10 thousand billion) To write a number, say 10,423, expand the number out, then right out the individual parts. To read a number, simply condense the parts. Phrases, Sentences, and Tying it all together Molivianic, in the most common cases, is SVO. Po'n nilsnë'potinoste'tflë'pine' amfa'mve' po'n de'smodsofnanifte'migstë'. The man used to love the dragon. However, in the passive voice, it becomes OVS Po'n de'smodsofnanifte'migstë' amfilvnë' po'n nilsnë'potinoste'tflë'pine' The dragon was loved by the man. Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:Molivianic